Blue rain
by Tsaket Djewa
Summary: Eren manusia yang selalu membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sesuka hati, dan malam ini ia ingin memakan Heichou. Memilikinya secara utuh. #badsummary. EreRi. semeEren x ukeLevi. RnR.


DUNIA ERERI GUE CINTAA!

Shingeki no kyojin and cover isn't mine, its always belong Hajime isayama-sensei and the artist. I just borrow the character.

OOC,tyopos, adult content, delusi terhampar luas #plaak

Ayo kita baca! ^^

.

.

.

Matahari telah tenggelam, bersembunyi di balik tirai berbintang tak terbatas di atas sana. Lampu petromaks dan lilin telah menyala, menempel di dinding kastil tua. Tempat sembunyi sementara

Levi menuruni titian tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah, kamar sementara si bocah titan. Entah kenapa begitu kakinya menapaki titian paling bawah dingin menyergapnya, tak terbayang berapa banyak selimut yang harus di gunakannya.

Sesuai dugaan bocah titan itu masih terjaga, masih merasa bersalah tentang kematian prajurit lain karenanya, "oi, Eren..." Panggilnya, yang di panggil menoleh. Levi nyaris membanting lilin yang dibawanya saat melihat mata sembab si pemuda bersurai coklat, persis seperti zombie! Jujur Levi menycintai bocah ini, tapi tidak mungkin ia katakan. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang dua kali lipat lebih muda darinya, akan sangat memalukan bila Eren menyatakan bahwa pernyataannya menjijikan

"masih menyalahkan diri sendiri? Ayo naik, kalau kau tidak makan dan mati konyol karena kelaparan aku yang repot" Eren tidak mengharapkan nada bicara sarkastik sang kapten, ia pikir ia bisa melihat sisi lain manusia terkuat disaat seperti ini. Harapannya berubah menjadi upil bakteri seketika

Berpikir bahwa perintahnya tidak digubris si bawahan, Levi menarik paksa lengan Eren, mendaki titian tangga lalu menyeretnya ke ruang makan. Eren seperti orang bodoh saat berusaha lepas dari cengraman tangan kekar sang kapten

Duduk di paling ujung, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lengannya persia seorang wanita di masa puber. Levi mengabaikannnya sementara, yang penting pemuda itu sudah berada di tempat yang ia inginkan. Mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan sup yang ia hangatkan barusan,

"oi, Eren ini sup sisa kemarin aku tidak yakin seenak sebelumnya, tapi masih pantas dimakan" Levi tak pandai merangkai kata, tapi jelas ia mengkhawatirkan bawahannya, Eren tersenyum miris kembali dengan akifitas sebelumnya; mengasihani diri sendiri

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, suasana kastil sangat sepi. Bila ia mau, mereka bisa melakukan banyak hal tanpa khawatir akan ada yang tau. Mengambil tempat di samping bawahan duduk memunggunginya, menghabiskan roti yang lagi-lagi sisa kemarin. Eren dapat mencium aroma Lemon dan mint dari tubuh sang prajurit terkuat

"anda menaruh wewangian? Ruangangan ini harum..." Eren cepat-cepat menoleh kearah lain saat sang Heichou membalikan tubuh, menghindari tatapan mata hitam cobalt tajam tersebut. Tak perlu bertatap mata ia tau mata hijau turquois itu berbahaya

"tidak, itu membuang-buang uang. Aku baru selesai mandi" Melipat tangan dan menatap lurus kedepan, enggan menatap manik mata hijau yang kini menatapnya dalam-dalam. Eren mengaduk-aduk makanannya, di marahi Heichou karena dianggap memainkan makanan

"berhenti bersikap seperti perempuan di masa akhil balik, atau kau punya dua kelamin? Silakan saja kalau benar" Heichou dan mulutnya yang kasar, Eren menyangkal dalam hati. Ia tau bila ia mengatakannya secara gamblang ia akan menjadi makan malam yang lezat untuk para titan kelaparan di depan gerbang wall Rose, sekalipun titan tidak bergerak saat malam...mungkin bobok

Sesi makan malam versi sepasang jomblo di tinggal pacar selingkuh selesai, setengah jam setelah pemikiran konyol Levi tentang 'dua kelamin' yang ia arahkan pada Eren. Lilin bercahaya temaram terlihat seperti mengedip saat angin malam menyeruak masuk, seolah ciut saat melihat Eren memeluk punggung Levi

Tanpa sebab. Eren tak peduli sekalipun kaptennya nanti nekat mencongklang kuda tengah malam hanya untuk melemparnya keluar dinding...dan sepertinya Levi tidak akan melakukannya, "hei, lepaskan tanganmu, kau belum mencuci tangan!" Apalah urusannya, pikir Eren kurang ajar sekalipun ia melepaskan dekapannya

"ano...anda tidak merasa kesepian? Ini terasa aneh karena kita hanya berdua saat ini" Tertawa, Eren menatap Levi lekat-lekat setelah manusia terkuat itu membalikan badan. Kaus tipis berwarna putih tersebut seolah meledek Eren, seperti berkata 'kau bahkan tidak bisa seperti kami yang melekat dengan tubuh kaptenmu, tubuhnya bagus lho' Ingin sekali Eren membakar sepasukan baju Levi tersebut dengan api lilin lalu melakukan...itu lho~

"tidak, kau mau bergadang? Kau boleh tidur di kamar mana pun di atas, jangan di bawah tanah itu. Hati-hati bahkan saat tidur" Levi membalikan badan berjalan menuju pintu, meraih gagangnya

"eh, anda mau kemana?" Eren penasaran, harusnya ia tau jawabannya

"mau tidur, tidak ada yang dikerjakan..." Dan pria bertinggi 1,6m tersebut meninggalkan ruangan. Aneh bagi pemuda titan tersebut, kaptennya biasanya hobi bergadang sampai subuh menjelang. Sempai saat ini banyak desas-desus tentang apa yang di lakukan Heichou pada saat bergadang

Ada yang bilang bahwa Levi membantu Ridho rhoma menulis lagu, ada lagi yang bilang bertapa mengumpulkan tenaga alam, bahkan ada yang bilang Levi pacaran sama komandan klimis tak berkumis! Eren tak habis pikir sama semua gosip-gosip berseliweran tersebut. Eren memutuskan berkeliling kastil

.

Diluar dugaan ia bisa melepas stress bertumpuk yang datang menyerang dengan menatapi rintik hujan dari dalam kastil. Angin sejuk menampar wajahnya, segar. Pemandangan desa dan hutan tidak buruk untuknya, ia sempat ingat nasehat Levi tentang berhati-hati bahkan saat tidur. Ia sempat mendengar suara dari arah tangga

Suara itu terdengar samar, tertutup suara hujan. Untungnya Eren memiliki ketajaman pendengaran yang lumayan. Mengikuti asal suara, jangan-jangan maling pikir Eren sebelum ia tiba di depan sebuah pintu. Dari dalamnya suara itu berasal

Si surai coklat membuka pintu perlahan, manik hijau tuquoisnya menangkap siluet sang kapten yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya. Eren mendekat perlahan tangannya berusaha meraih sang kapten, Eren lengah ia berhasil di tarik ke kasur dengan posisi terlentang, sang kapten menahan kedua lengannya

"ada apa Eren? Kau kesepian?" Eren meneguk ludah, sekalipun malam Levi tidak mengurangi penjagaannya. Tak pernah lengah, Eren tertawa jengah

"tidak juga, aku hanya merasa ada yang menarik perhatianku di dalam sini, kapten" Anak buah kurang kerjaan dan Kapten luntang-lantung memutuskan bersua di atas kasur. Mata emerald si pemuda berkilat saat menatap atasannya. Dari atas ke bawah

Levi merasa di telanjangi manik mata tersebut, "kenapa melihatku begitu? Apa ada yang aneh?" Levi mengendurkan cengkramannya, tepat saat Eren mencium bibirnya. Eren menemainya 'jurus ciuman maut Nagisa dari fandom sebelaaahh!' Eren bangga

Dengan sedikit usaha Eren berhasil merubah posisi, menyaksikan sang kapten dalam kendali tangannya siapa bawahan yang tidak mau ketawa, apa lagi yang ini masih bau kencur dengan keberanian yang bisa dibilang luar binasa!

"ah, sepertinya kau lah yang harus berhati-hati, Levi" Eren tak ingat hubungan atasan dan bawahan. Ia menjamah daerah pribadi sang kapten. Bergerak hati-hati sesuai perintah otak liarnya di tempat sensitif tersebut. Eren sempat membayangkan Levi menjadi objek masturbasinya beberapa hari lalu, mimpinya sempat pupus melihat Levi yang sama sekali jauh dari di mimpinya. Sekarang mimpi jadi kenyataan

"aah...ngh" Levi mendesah pelan saat si pemuda meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher jenjangnya. Menjilat dan menggigit, tidak melewatkan sedikit pun bagian tubuh sang kapten. Tangan- tangan jahil yang lebih muda menarik kaus sang kapten, membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sesuka hati ke mana pun yang ia mau

Suara hujan yang turun deras menyembunyikan suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut sang kapten, cahaya temaram lilin menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan panas mereka, "keluarkan saja Levi, aku ingin mendengar suaramu" Mendesah dan menggeliat saat tangan hangat Eren menggoda setiap inci tubuhnya

Menjilat puncak dada Levi. Menghisap dan sedikit menggigit, Eren menikmati suara desahan sang kapten, suarannya lebih mirip musik merdu yang menusuk gendang telinganya. Menguasai sang kapten tidaklah sulit, cukup memanjakan area sensitif di bawah sana

Memijat dan sedikit mengocok Eren seperti sangat berpengalaman dalam memanjakan kejantanan Levi "nggh...ahh...ahn" Eren menjilat kepala kejantanan Levi, ingin rasanya Levi klimaks saat itu juga. Si pemuda yang berada dalam pengawasannya bahkan tidak bisa menguasai _sexual harassement_ nya, gerakan tangannya tidak bisa di tebak kemana selanjutnya. Levi melengkungkan tubuh, klimaks duluan.

"ada apa Levi? Hmm kenapa? Wajahmu merah padam lho~ jangan bilang kau tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya" Eren masih sempat menggoda, Levi reflek menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya, dan sejak kapan ia sudah telanjang sepenuhnya?

"nggh...berisik...bodoh, memangnya kenapa kalau ini saat pertamaku?" Whaat?! Heichou masih perjaka? Dan Eren beruntung ia berhasil merebut keperjakaan kaptennya, orang pertama! Ingin rasanya Eren pamer di depan papa Erwin dan mama Hanji –sejak kapan mereka berdua rangkap ortu Eren – seperti berkata 'papa, mama, aku berhasil!'

"hmm ku kira kau pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain..." Eren menunjukan ekspresi gak berdosa

Membasahi jari-jarinya dengan liurnya sendiri. Levi bergidig

"sialan, mana sempat aku memikirkan tentang bercinta dengan orang lain saat, AH!" Eren tidak mau mendengar lanjutannya, tangannya meraba lubang mungil di bawah sana. Menusukan satu jarinya perlahan, membiarkan lubang kecil itu terbiasa dengan jarinya

"apa yang...aah..kau...lakukan? ah.." Levi menjambak surai coklat sang bawahan, tubuhnya menggelinjang saat Eren menambah digit jarinya di dalam sana. Luar biasa pikir Eren, jarinya seolah meleleh di dalam sana. Panas dan basah, Eren rela adu panco lawan titan bila hadiahnya adalah Levi

"penetrasi?, disini basah dan panas aku nyaris berpikir akan meleleh" Eren melakukan gerakan tusuk menusuk dengan jarinya, untuk beberapa waktu Levi tidak berhenti mendesah saat jari Eren mendapat _spot_ bagus

Eren sampai pada limitnya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya, dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke lubang kecil itu "katakan padaku bila ini terasa sakit, sebentar. Aku janji ini kulakukan secara perlahan" Eren _gentleman_ sejati, jujur saja Levi harus mengakui itu ukuran yang cukup besar untuk seorang titan _shiffter_. Levi meneguk ludah dan mengalungkan lengan di leher si bocah titan

"haah...aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, dan aku bisa bertahan" Levi meyakinkan, Eren nyengir sebelum mendorong pinggulnya, menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang kecil tersebut. Tubuh sang kapten melengkung saat itu, tubuh jujur sang manusia terkuat saat merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan

"kau tau kapten tubuhmu...jujur sekali, bagaimana rasanya?"

"berisik...aaah...ngh...bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya...aahn" Eren mendapatkan spotnya, ia bergerak tanpa pemikiran akal sehatnya, membiarkan tubuhnya mendapat apa yang diinginkan. Sebagai gantinya tubuh Levi, suara desahan Levi, semuanya menjadi miliknya.

"aku sangat menyukai Levi, amat sangat suka bahkan sejak kapan aku tidak tau" Eren menarik lengan sang kapten yang digunakan sebagai penyumpal mulut agar berhenti mendesah. Eren ingin mendengarnya, suara sang kapten yang serak basah saat ini

"aaah...Eren...Eren...ngggh...AH!" Eren ingin mendengarnya, Levi miliknya tak ada yang menyangkal. Sebelum keluar tembok lagi ia ingin memiliki Levi, ia tidak tau siapa yang akan tereliminasi oleh alam untuk selanjutnya "a...aku juga...mencintaimu, bocah..ah" Dan Eren mendapatkannya secara utuh

.

.

Bertempat di sebuah gereja kecil di pinggir desa pernikahan kecil berlangsung, dua tahun sesudah semua titan teratasi, terima kasih banyak untuk kapten terkuat umat manusia dan bocah titan kurang ajar serta teman-teman gilanya yang ikut campur dalam misi, bukankah masuk pasukan penyelidik adalah pilihan gila?

"ya, ampun tuhan! Kau manis sekali, kau punya sisi feminim yang menawan, wahahahaha" Hanji tertawa keras melihat salah satu rekannya tenggelam dalam balutan gaun putih berenda, dengan tudung putih di kepalanya, bunga mawar putih menjadi ide utama gaun sederhana yang manis tersebut. Berterima kasihklah pada ide Hanji dan tangan apik Armin yang rela bergadang hanya untuk membuatnya.

"tch, berisik kau kacamata busuk" Levi yang menjadi objek tertawaan melempari rekan berkacamatanya dengan gumpalan kertas, Hanji berkelit dengan mudahnya.

"kalau mau melempariku nanti saja setelah acara, dengan buket bunga. Biar aku cepat menyusulmu membangun rumah tangga!" kembali tawa membahana, Armin tetap berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan buket bunganya.

"siapa yang mau menikahimu, kacamata sial?"

"eh? Kan ada Erwinku, mungkin saja ia mau melamarku" Hanji berharap sambil melompat-lompat, membayangkan Erwin mau melamarnya. Erwin bersin di ruangan lain.

Sementara di ruangan lain, Eren tengah di dandani super _gentleman_ oleh Erwin dan Mikasa. Jujur saja berat bagi Mikasa melepas Eren berumah tangga, tapi lagi-lagi senyuman Eren yang minta restu membuatnya luluh...si kontet itu pasti tertawa di ruanagn lain pikir Mikasa

"whoa, kau terlihat hebat, Eren! Kau benar Eren yang kukukenal bukan?" Connie muncul tanpa tanda-tanda, ternganga di depan sahabatnya yang disulap jadi ganteng max oleh sang komandan dan Mikasa

"ya, jelas. Tak kusangka kau datang Connie" jabat tangan dan bro-fist Eren menepuk pundak si kepala kinclong dengan keras

"kusangka kau tidak akan menikah, ternyata kau lah orang pertama yang melangkah menunju altar" Connie asik menikmati kukis yang di letakan di meja, jujur ia iri dengan si bocah titan

"kau sendiri kapan akan menikah? Titan sudah tidak ada nih! Pergi ke laut bukan pilihan buruk"

"heh, aku kalah darimu Eren. Nikmati harimu, kau menikahi kapten itu menunjukan kau perkasa" Connie meninggalkan ruangan, menunjuk sahabatnya sebelum tergelincir saat keluar ruangan

.

Pastor mengucapakan kata-kata yang ia contek lihat dari sebuah kertas kecil terselip dalam Alkitab, setelah kalimat selesai ia memandang kedua mempelai, keduannya menyatakan "ya, aku bersedia" sang pastor tersenyum kecil, ratu Historia mengelap ingus dan air matanya berulang kali. Terharu karena pernikahan rekan dan kaptennya di gereja kecil tersebut.

Eren mencium bibir Levi, uhukistriuhuk manisnya. Mikasa depresi, Connie duet makan bersama Sasha, Jean tertawa kecil sebelum ia menoleh kearah Armin 'modusin Armin ah' pikirnya, Hanji tertawa atau menangis atau teriak histeris tiada titan yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini dan seenak jidatnya memeluk pak komandan klimis yang kala itu sedang ikut makan bersama duo Avatar Connie dan Sasha

"KYAAAA ERWIN AKU INGIN MELIHAT APA YANG TERJADI DI MALAM PERTAMA MEREKA!" Hanji memaksakan kehendak, Erwin ketelek ayam yang baru di gigitnya.

"hush, jangan begitu...malam pertama hanya milik mereka. Tapi untuk malam-malam selanjutnya aku juga ingin tau" Erwin mendadak mesum Hanji berterima kasih ada yang mau mendukungnya

"benar ya! Tapi setelahnya bagaimana kalau kita menikah? Aku mendapat buket bunga dari Levi tanpa susah payah" Erwin tersedak air mineral yang di minumnya

.

.

Eren memboyong Levi kerumah baru mereka, kala itu hari sudah gelap. Tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk menjadi tempat tinggal, tidak jauh dari laut. Tempat impian Eren selama ini. Bersenang-senang si malam pertama mereka.

Eren menjatuhkan tubuh Levi di kasur empuk kamar mereka, bercumbu seperti yang mereka lakukan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Eren melepaskan ciuman terlebih dahulu "jangan khawatir, aku lebih berpengalaman dibanding dua tahun lalu" Eren dapat hadiah bonus tendangan di perut. Eren dan otak mesumnya

"aku tidak peduli, asal itu kau...aku menikmatinya" Gaun putih tersebut meluncur turun dari bahu sang mantan kapten, Eren pelakunya. Mengekspos tubuh telanjang Levi. Eren menatap malas celana dalam Levi, baginya itu seperti kumpulan sensor-sensor yang berkumpul menjadi satu kesatuan yaitu celana dalam!

Elusan di puncak kepalanya, "kau boleh lakukan yang kau mau malam ini, Eren" Dan seperti malam sebelumnya, Eren dan Levi tenggelam dalam kehangatan selimut, bermain-main di dalam selimut. Ranjang berderit, suara desahan, dan bunyi basah yang menggoda telinga, Eren harap malam ini tidak akan berakhir

.

.

.

 _FIN_

A/N: maap gaje, saya mau bikin PWP belom pandai menulis dan mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata -_- di sini Erwin dan Hanji couple ya? Hayo siapa yang mau dukung? #digamparin untuk membayangakan Eren dan Levi pas pernikahan bisa lihat di covernya

Btw, Review? Saran? Kritik? Di fav juga boleh #didepak

Salam sejuta umat! ^^ met Lebaran


End file.
